My Neglected Brother
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Mario tells the tale of how Luigi finally got some fame. Based on the Chicken Soup for the Soul series.


A/N: Hi. I was reading "Chicken Soup for the Soul" when this idea popped into my head. I wrote it late at night-I'm talking midnight late- so I'm just hoping it's okay. Enjoy.  
  
My Neglected Brother  
  
Everyone knows me as the hero of Mushroom Kingdom. My fame is unmatchable, and everyone respects me in every way. Whenever Bowser, King of Koopas, attacks the kingdom, they turn to me.  
  
But they always forget about the other Mario brother.  
  
Luigi used to accompany me on my adventures, and I don't know what I'd do without him. But no one else really cares. They just dismiss him as my younger brother. But he's more than that. He's full of potential, and if he wanted to, he can be a great hero. But what can be possible just doesn't matter to anyone else. They shower me with all the respect, and give none to Luigi.  
  
Yes, I do feel guilty. Luigi deserves respect, but he never gets it. I hate it when I just let these people-most of them are complete strangers- worship me like a god when I should be doing something to make them respect Luigi as well.  
  
At first, he didn't mind so much. He knew I appreciated his help greatly, and that was all that mattered to him. But I noticed that it kept getting worse, and he was starting to get more and more disappointed. He nearly lost it whenever I went out on my own. I feared that depression would engulf his innocent soul, but I couldn't let that happen. I tried to encourage him and boost up his self-esteem, and it worked at first, but pretty soon, I knew there was no hope. My little brother was on his way to depression. I wished there was some way I could help him.  
  
Then I met her.  
  
Princess Daisy Margarita of Saraspaland was in trouble, so I traveled there to save her, and the moment I saw her, I knew she was the one for Luigi, like Peach is for me. I thought maybe this would solve the problem. I felt that a girlfriend was what he needed. A friend to talk to. I instantly told Daisy all about Luigi, and she really wanted to meet him. It just so happened that the annual Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Tournament was coming up in a couple weeks, so I got Peach to invite her. When the tournament came around, Daisy signed up teams with Luigi. This was going to be a surprise, since Luigi had arrived late. It sure did surprise him.  
  
When he first saw Daisy, I swear I could see the little hearts in his eyes, like in the cartoons. He had fallen madly in love, and Daisy had the same feelings towards him. Together, they sliced through the tournament with flying colors and ended up as the champions. As they stood out in the empty courts to receive their trophies, Daisy leaned over and kissed Luigi. The crowd went nuts. That was the first time I saw Luigi truly happy in a long time. I couldn't believe my plan actually worked.  
  
Then things kept getting better for Luigi. About two years after Luigi met and started dating Daisy, he received a mansion in a contest he didn't even enter. I admit I foolishly entered it to check it out and got myself captured by King Boo. This was Luigi's greatest challenge. He conquered his fears of the supernatural and saved me from an eternity inside of a painting. When we returned to Mushroom Kingdom, everyone knew about it, and Luigi gained the respect he had wanted for so long.  
  
I rarely see Luigi sad anymore. He's completely happy and satisfied with his life. After the ordeal at the mansion, he told me that he really appreciated all the support and encouragement I gave him over the years. Then he said I was the greatest brother anyone could have. Those words really touched my heart in a way nothing else could. Since then, he's been really happy.  
  
You know that feeling you get when your once-neglected loved one is getting the respect they deserve, and you feel happy and proud of their accomplishments, and you know how grateful they are for your support and encouragement?  
  
I've been feeling that way for the last five years, and us Mario brothers couldn't be happier.  
  
Mario Mario  
  
A/N: And that's it. Normally, I'd say this was TOTALLY messed up, but it was pretty good for something I wrote really late. I guess this is what Mario would write if he wrote a story for "Chicken Soup for the Soul."  
  
I promise I'll work on SSL (revised)! I just have to deal with promotion and stuff. Please review. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!! 


End file.
